¿Qué importa?
by Monedita123
Summary: Quizás el día de San Valentín no haya sido el mejor de todos. Alomejor ha sido bastante malo, pero, mientras estén todos juntos, ¿qué importa? [Bakusquad] [KiriKami & TodoBaku]


**_KiriKami, TodoBaku & Bakusquad_**

* * *

 **[...]**

—Vamos, ¡alegrad esas caras! —exclamaba Ashido haciendo un puchero al notar el mal ambiente que se había formado.

El día de San Valentín no había sido tan bueno.

Sero había estado deprimido porque absolutamente nadie le había dado algún chocolate, Bakugou había discutido con el bastardo de Todoroki, y Kirishima y Kaminari, además de tampoco recibir nada de nadie, habían tenido una pequeña riña y malentendido de celos.

Por eso, Ashido los había reunido en contra de su voluntad en su habitación.

Había hecho de todo para traerlos y juntarlos hasta solucionar esas caras tan deprimentes; definitivamente, no le gustaba verlos así.

—¿Por qué nos has traído? —inquirió Sero con cansancio.

—Quiero irme a cenar —se quejó Denki evitando mirar a Eijirou.

—Puedes pedírselo a Uraraka y comer mochi con ella —comentó Kirishima mirando hacia otro lado con una leve y triste sonrisa.

—¡Oye, que ya te dije que me gusta como amiga! —exclamó Kaminari reclamando la mirada del pelirrojo.

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Mina tratando de sonar bastante enfadada.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue cómo la joven de cabello rosa se levantaba, se dirigía hacia el armario que tenía y lo abría mientras rebuscaba algo dentro.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas con bastantes dudas al respecto, hasta que Mina se giró con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó mostrando cuatro pequeñas bolsas llenas de galletitas de chocolate.

Lo primero que pensaron fue que aquello era el típico chocolate comprado por cumplir, pero resultaba que no. Cuando les fue entregando a cada uno una respectiva bolsa, se percataron de cierto detalle.

—¿Esto… —comenzó Kirishima abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—… lo has hecho tú? —completó Kaminari igual de atónito.

En cada bolsa había exactamente cinco galletas de chocolate caseras.

¿Cómo lo sabían? Fácil. Cada galleta tenía dibujado con chocolate el rostro de cada uno de los chicos que estaban ahí presente.

No eran las galletas perfectas ni mucho menos. La verdad era que, sinceramente, no tenían el mejor de los aspectos. Tampoco estaban demasiado buenas y, quizás, estaban un poco quemadas.

Pero aquello era lo de menos; lo que de verdad importaba era que Ashido las había hecho.

A pesar de que se le habían quemado varias veces y había tenido que repetirlas más de tres veces porque quedaban realmente horribles, no se había rendido hasta conseguirlo y se había quedado hasta la madrugada haciéndolas.

—Sé que no son lo mejor, pero… —comenzó con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin saber cómo reaccionarían sus amigos—. ¡Solo alegrad esa cara y veamos una película juntos! —finalizó cerrando los ojos y levantando un puño cerrado.

Se comenzó a preocupar al notar que no había respuesta por parte del resto. Abrió los ojos con ciertas dudas y pudo ver cómo todos se mantenían cabizbajos y ocultando sus rostros.

—Entonces… ¿vemos la película? —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Ashidooo!

Un grito dejando ver las lágrimas de felicidad en tres de sus amigos fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír nuevamente con tranquilidad.

Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima se abalanzaron cariñosamente encima de ella mientras sollozaban de felicidad.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaban los tres mientras se unían en un amistoso abrazo con la joven, la cual se había percatado claramente de que faltaba alguien.

—¡Pero… aún falta alguien! —agregó con un pequeño puchero y mirando de reojo al chico rubio y amargado que se mantenía apretando su bolsa de galletitas mientras evadía la mirada del resto.

Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima se separaron para mirar a aquel sujeto.

—¡Bakugou, dale las gracias a Ashido! —exclamó Sero mientras sacudía la bolsa de galletas.

—¡Hizo galletitas con nuestras caras! —siguió Denki mientras mostraba la suya.

—¡Eso! ¡Agradecer es de hombres! —siguió Kirishima mientras apretaba un puño con alegría.

Ashido se fue acercando lentamente hacia Bakugou para quedarse mirándole fijamente; Katsuki solo apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño algo avergonzado.

—¡MIERDA! —terminó por gritar totalmente rojo.

—Entonces te quedarás a ver la película, ¿verdad? —inquirió Mina con una pequeña risa.

—Que sí, joder —maldijo mientras abría la bolsita y echaba las cinco galletas en su boca para masticar con rabia.

Y así fue como Bakugou, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y Ashido se acomodaron en la cama de la joven para ver una película cursi y romántica que hizo que Sero se durmiera, Bakugou se muriese del asco, Ashido se emocionase y Kirishima y Kaminari solucionasen su pequeño problema.

—Perdón —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Kaminari de reojo.

Denki solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante aquello, contagiando su alegría a Eijirou y haciéndole sonreír también. Porque a pesar de todo, las pequeñas discusiones que tenían nunca duraban más de un día.

 **[...]**

Katsuki decidió regresar a su habitación cuando la película terminó ya que todos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Ashido. Bueno, Sero se había caído al suelo, pero Kirishima y Kaminari estaban acurrucados juntos y Mina estaba dormida boca arriba con el mando de la televisión en la mano.

Cuando volvió, a los pocos minutos hubo algo que llamó su atención.

—Bakugou —pudo escuchar la serena voz de Todoroki por detrás de la puerta.

El rubio amargado se levantó con rabia y la abrió para mirar mal al joven de cabello bicolor.

—¿Qué mierda quie…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió.

Katsuki abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa por aquellas palabras para luego volver a fruncir el ceño y evadir la mirada del termostato.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el chocolate —explicó con la mirada algo baja—. Por eso no te di nada.

Básicamente habían discutido porque el puto Deku había recibido más chocolates que Bakugou, el cual no había recibido ni uno solo. Ni siquiera del que era su pareja actual; el mismo Todoroki.

Y a Katsuki no le gustaba perder.

—Hice esto para que me perdones —siguió con serenidad mientras le ofrecía una cajita al rubio amargado—. Son chocolates picantes —finalizó.

Bakugou solo evadió la mirada del contrario y recibió el presente después de chasquear la lengua.

No eran necesarias más palabras.

—Feliz San Valentín —se despidió Shouto con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos al notar que Katsuki le había perdonado.

Bakugou cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido y abrió la caja, en la cual se podía leer una nota.

 ** _"Cuando te veo pienso que estoy usando mi lado izquierdo inconscientemente, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no es así._**  
 ** _El que me pone así de caliente eres tú._**

 ** _—Todoroki."_**

Leído aquello, Bakugou optó por maldecir y explotar los chocolates.

Quizás, no había sido un día tan malo.

 **[...]**


End file.
